Wondering
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "Have you ever looked at two people and wondered how they ended up together. They can be polar opposites and still seem happy together. It just doesn't make sense to me." The students of Lakewood high were always wondering. Jayley and Kirbence


So I didn't even touch Terrible Things yesterday. I was gone pretty much from 5 am to 8 pm. I went to bed at like 8:30... I went to write a bit this morning, and I have never been this road blocked. So I was like okay I've had this oneshot idea for like 3 months now, I'll write it and see if it jump starts my writers block. Quote at the beginning is something my friend said to me. Shippings are Kirbence and Jayley :D

So yeah my new Terrible Things deadline is the 27th. I go back to school tomorrow I have 1 class monday and wednesdays, and 3 tuesday and thursday. I still have time to write just not the same amount. I may extend the deadline again if my writers block is still this bad on thursday. New deadline is Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever looked at two people and wondered how they ended up together. They can be polar opposites and still seem happy together. It just doesn't make sense to me.<br>****~ Alexa**

* * *

><p>Third Person's P.O.V.<p>

Here they came again the two weirdest couples at Lakewood. The overachiever and the comic book nerd, and the rich kid and the bad girl. It didn't make sense to people. Sure they had all been friends at one point. Their friendship could be connected to mime club, but being friends outside of mime club, was illogical. Who in there right mind would want to hang with people in mime club much less be in mime club? Well some how these four different people were all in mime club, and all became friends and not just the kind of friends who you might say hi to in the hallway, but really only talk to during the club meetings or whatever they did. But no these people were the kind of friends that hung out on the weekends, ate lunch together, and sat by each other in class. So how does they girl who was pegged to be the next cheerleading captain, date the art nerd? Well people expected that at some point in their high school career Jake and Hayley would date. People were expecting them to date because thats what usually happened, guys and girls can't be friends without one having feelings for the other. It was obvious that Jake Collins had feelings for Hayley Steele everyone knew. So no one was that shocked when they ended up going to prom together, though rumor has it she was originally going with the rich boy Kirby. Now that was a pair that make sense of four. The rich boy and the popular girl. People weren't terribly shocked when they started dating either, what was shocking was how long they had been together. Many thought they'd be together for two months, and she'd find someone better, and dump him. This was not the case, they were still together, and were close to dating for a year. So how is it this two unlikely pair is still together, whats they're secret to their happiness.

"Mini golf this weekend?" I heard the comic book nerd ask his three friends. See what I mean? They hang out. It's an odd friendship, none of them really fitting together.

"Why not," the popular girl said to her friends, they had stopped at her locker, which was across from mine.

"Sounds fun." The rich boy said wrapping an arm around the bad girl.

"I'm in," she laughed briefly. When she first came to Lakewood she had been the one to date the comic book artist, but now they're friends. Another thing that doesn't make sense about these four. What about the rich boy and the bad girl. I've heard of rebelling against you're parents when you have money. Though isn't it usually the rich girl and the bad boy? Don't rich boys usually aim to please their parents. Many asked what those two had in common. Did they have anything? At first it was thought to be that the pair dated because they're friends were dating. Peer pressure was that rumor. Now as they passed month three of dating, that certainly could not be the case. They seemed happy, but that really isn't going to stop people from being confused. That was a shocking day, when they walked into school one day. Their friends and been there earlier, and as the rich boy and bad girl entered the school holding hands. The questions started, the news spread like wildfire. Everyone talked, no one asked them. You'd never ask them. You could ask their friends, I'm sure plenty of people would try. Maybe they didn't even know how or why their friends dated. Did anyone know? Did they themselves even know? Did they know of the whispers about them? They must, you couldn't avoid the whispers, especially of this intensity. I heard four watches go off. I glanced back over at the four.

"Looks like we're needed." the popular girl said.

"Better get going then," the rich boy spoke. The four began to head to wherever. I watched as they walked down the hall, the rich boy with his arm around the bad girl, the comic nerd with holding the hand of the popular girl. As soon as they left the hall, the whispers would start. The whispers always wondering, always wanting to know. I believe they'd always be wondering.

* * *

><p>This was kind of a weird idea, but yeah... its supposed to just me one person like talking breaking the 4th wall if you will and telling you what people think of Jayley and Kirbence and the friendship between the four. Hopefully who is who when the "talker" was using like just key words wasn't that confusing. I switched them a few times for Jake and Hayley. I think I only used rich boy and bad girl for Kirby and Cadence<p>

For the list of songs I listened to well writing this follow my tumblr :) MusicalWheaten.


End file.
